


Bells

by Actual_Romania_in_America



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Romania_in_America/pseuds/Actual_Romania_in_America
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bells were ringing when they were little and stopped when they chose sides. Lovino chose to be in the Resistance and Feliciano chose to be in the army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells

Bells. I can hear the bells. A loud angelic sound. It almost makes me love being awake. The bells play a song with no words. The morning is peaceful. A few pedestrians are walking around. I can hear the market from the end of the street. Birds are chirping and people are laughing. Overall it was peaceful. The bells play a song for the mood. The bells reflect the people in town. they sound glorious. My brother comes and hands me an expresso as I sit down on the balcony. We sit and listen to the bells. We could sit like this forever, laughing and joking around.   
“Feliciano why are you doing this! Stop this nonsense Feli!” Lovino was yelling at his brother for the thousandth time. “Why don't you give up your crazy resistance idea,Lovi!” Feliciano was yelling straight back. Never in all his years had he ever thought he was going to be yelling at his brother. “You are the one who is the enemy, brother. You are believing all that German crap.” Lovino gripped the table as he yelled at his brother. All he felt was anger and sadness. He didn't want it to end up like this. He didn't want to see them fighting each other over a belief.   
The air was chilled a little but it didn't really matter I was with my brother and thats what was important. My brother didn't say much just put his cup up to his mouth and drank softly. I grinned at him and gave a little laugh. “Feli what on Earth is so funny?” My brother of course thought I was probably going crazy. “Nothing Lovi just the fact that we are her together and happy. I feel like I'm in heaven, you know.” This time my brother just scoffed at my statement but I could see the smile on gracing his lips. The bells in the across the street were still swaying back and forth. A smile played on my lips as I watched the bells with my brother.   
“Fratello, don't do this.” Lovino’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Please Im your brother Feli.” Feliciano was pointing a gun towards him and Lovino was pointing a gun towards him. They both were exhausted from the fighting. “I have my orders brother. You are an enemy to the SS and I can not except that.” Feliciano’s face was hard. The obnoxious smile he used to wear was gone. His eyes gleamed with something that surprised his brother; his eyes held nothing. There was no shine no joy just blank. Buildings around us were in shambles. They were resorted to piles of bricks and dirt. Across the field lay a bell cracked down the middle. It was covered in debris and was buried half way in the Earth. It was a sad tragedy. To brothers who cared for each other more than anything else were out here killing each other. A bell that was singing when they were little and a bell that died when they chose sides.   
“Hey Fratello did you hear the news? The Germans got a new leader and they are starting a war.” Lovino just looked at his brother with a frown. “I don't care as long as it doesn't get in the middle of us.” Feliciano perked up at that. “Lovi nothing can get in between us were brothers, this war is not going to affect our relationship at all.” They just laughed after awhile. They were laughing like a couple of best friends instead of brothers. The bell was laughing with them the whole time. I stopped laughing and listened to the city, but something was wrong. The city was quiet. It was as if the soul of the city just left and it left the bones in its place. My brother noticed this as well and looked forward. The bells. The bells stopped. The bronze angels had gone quiet and the sound of thunder took its place.


End file.
